


Super Star

by bernolli



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernolli/pseuds/bernolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>好莱坞AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	Super Star

**Author's Note:**

> 好莱坞AU

01  
“James Barnes！你疯了吗？”艳丽的经纪人忍住把手中的剧本砸向那张价值百万美金的脸蛋的冲动，极力稳住气的摇晃不停的身体。

“额….”Barnes摊在椅子里像团晒化的泥人，漫不经心的半睁开眼睛，“我发誓我只是比昨天更疯了一点点而已。”

“包括接拍一部有剧情的GV!?” 经纪人火红的头发看起来快烧着了。

“额，严格意义上来说那是个爱情片。”Barnes敷衍道。

“一场口交，两场室内全套，一场车震再一场小森林野战，主角除了忙着让彼此的兄弟热情磨蹭就是在说另一个扭曲的平行时空的台词，你他妈哪根弦搭错了？这么饥渴滚去酒吧随便找什么人打几炮，别砸我招牌。”

“朋友找过来的本子，你仔细看这片子还是有点内涵的。”Barnes试图为洗白这部剧做出最后一点努力。

“比如你的角色见到另一个男主角和他在餐厅为了最后一个披萨打了一架后疯狂的爱上了彼此，从此像两只发情的兔子抓紧一切机会搞在一起，你管这叫内涵？”

“Steve Rogers就是内涵。”Barnes憋不住道。

卧槽！美女经纪人细看了一眼剧本封面，Jimmy——饰演者 James Barnes，Rogue——饰演者Steve Rogers，难怪，Steve Rogers是Barnes的男神，Barnes做梦都想跟他合作，奈何男神的档期永远那么不凑巧，不凑巧到Barnes怀疑Steve是为了避开疯狂粉丝故意为之的。

“Steve的经纪人最近也疯了吗？”

“我给Sam打过电话，他说Steve常年在二三线晃荡，媒体总说他除了会在动作片里卖肌肉之外演技一无是处，他力劝Steve改变一下戏路，这个剧本是经纪公司给的，尺度大，有爆点，Steve还从来没有在荧幕上演过激情戏哪。”

“你给Sam打过电话？”美女经纪人眉头微锁，突然犀利的视线戳的Barnes往椅子里一缩，“这个角色是你自己要求演的？”

“没，没有，我没有要求，”Barnes往椅子里缩了缩，“我只是建议。”

经纪人双手环抱在胸前，犀利的目光直直戳在Barnes脸上毫不买账，“招吧，到底为什么？如果真这么想和Steve合作我可以帮你找别的类型片。”

Barnes嗫嚅了半天，用眼角余光偷瞄了经纪人一眼，最终自暴自弃的伸出一个巴掌，“五场床戏，Nat，五场，我能把Steve全身上下都摸遍了，啊，Steve，我的Steve。”

经纪人终于忍无可忍的把剧本砸到了Barnes的脸上。

02  
“这，这样真的好吗？”金发碧眼的大个子话都说不利索了，一脸为难的看着手中的剧本，“Barnes真的同意演这个？”

“放心吧，他说这片子很有内涵非常有助于挖掘你演技上的潜力，他可是两届金球奖得主，你不信我，也得信他吧。”Sam拍了拍Steve的肩膀。

“可是…”Steve挠了挠头，“我没这方面经验…”，Barnes出道比他早，名头比他响，更别提他家里那十几座货真价实的奖杯，而他除了青少年选择奖之外几乎与其他所有重要奖项无缘。他很努力的尝试拓宽戏路可递来的剧本总是一部部让他大秀特秀一身腱子肉的Action Porn。  
好吧，他还为此得过一次年度健美先生，但该死的，他真的不怎么热爱健身，他只是，那话怎么说的来着天生丽质，对，就是这样，新陈代谢天生比旁人快，让女明星们各种羡慕嫉妒恨。

“不用担心，Barnes虽然没和你对过戏但是我见过他，为人十分亲切，你只管去拍就好了。你会成功的，Steve。”Sam再次鼓励般的拍了拍Steve的肩膀。

Steve勉强挤出一丝微笑回应，他真的不太会拍这种亲热戏啊，愁死人了。

03

噢，上帝，Barnes努力克制住扑到Steve壮实胸肌上的冲动，极力发挥着金球得主的演技在Steve面前摆出一副前辈风范。握住Steve双手的时候Barnes内心的小人尖叫得差点把他自己震聋。

他日思夜想的男神羞涩的垂下长的发指的睫毛，微微红着脸请他多多关照。噢，我会关照你的宝贝儿，绝对的，全方面的关照。

04

完了，Steve尴尬的提着裤子，此时他极力想在地上刨个坑把自己埋进去再踏上两脚好假装这里从来没有来过什么人，谁也没看到刚才发生了什么。Barnes一定恨死他了。

Barnes被Steve的真家伙震的有点头晕。

执导他们片子的导演非常向往法鲨在《Shame》里遛鸟的画面，当他看见Steve的时候喜出望外，多年的夙愿终于一朝得偿，于是在反复劝说Steve之后，Steve同意和观众一起分享一下他和胸肌一样令人印象深刻的小兄弟。这场戏是两个主角在餐厅打完架后忽然天雷勾动地火压抑不住体内岩浆般对彼此的爱意冲进最近的爱情小旅馆，Barnes的角色迫不及待的拉下Steve角色的裤子来一段火热的口活。

然而就在Barnes扒下Steve裤子准备借位的时候，Steve过于紧张一把把Barnes脸按到了他的小兄弟上，之后时间仿佛静止了。

Steve想刨坑把自己埋了。

Barnes脑子炸满了烟花。

导演只是淡淡的说了一句,刚才那个镜头不错，直接剪进正片。然后兴奋地和旁边的助理说我觉得Steve犯的这个错误和小李子当年看到温斯莱特裸体说错台词一样经典。Steve手忙脚乱的样子更能体现这个人物热情又单纯的个性。

助理忍住了翻白眼的冲动。

04

“对不起。”Steve出现在Barnes酒店房间门口，一副负荆请罪的模样只不过他手里拿的是红酒。  
Barnes觉得有点好笑，Steve看起来不像请罪倒像来约炮的。  
“对不起。”Steve翻来覆去就是这句话，满脸尴尬的写着今天拍戏时发生的意外尺度是在太大我不好意思说出口，但是你看我的表情你能明白的，是吧。  
“没什么，拍亲热戏难免的。”Barnes的宽宏大量让Steve感激涕零，前辈的心胸真是宽广如大海。

Barnes趁Steve不注意的时候瞄了一眼Steve的胯下，想起白天那个大家伙贴在脸上的热度不由得觉得一阵燥热。专业态度，专业态度，这时候不能摆出痴汉脸，会把男神吓跑的。

Steve怀着感激的心情在Barnes房间里和他叙了一会儿话，两人东拉西扯，Steve发现Barnes和他有很多共同点，Barnes的风趣幽默在他心里留下了极好的印象。

Barnes一点也不想告诉Steve他关注他那么多年连Steve小时候在哪家巷子被揍过都知道。他时常不无遗憾的想如果那时候他就在Steve身边该多好，说不定早就在打趴恶棍后跟Steve滚上床单过上没羞没臊的生活了。

05

床戏床戏又是床戏。

两场室内床戏，第一场在沙发上还好，Steve渐渐不再那么机械死板，随着对Barnes越来越熟悉他和Barnes搭戏也越来越自然，前几天拍完餐厅戏，Barnes请他去酒吧喝了几次酒，那家伙眼睛亮亮的调皮的对他笑的样子真是好看。

两人状态不错导演也很满意，于是大手一挥，把第二场在卧室里的也拍了，没想到，这场五次里面尺度最小，还让他俩下半身盖着被子的戏出了谁都没想到的大问题，大概被子盖在身上潜意识认定了被子下面是私密空间可以恣意妄为，Steve勃起了。他看着身下Barnes的脸，不知怎么就控制不住自己的身体反应，越慌那里硬的越厉害，吓的快哭了，Barnes担忧的扫视了周围一眼，工作人员不多，但是对于没有多少拍亲热戏的Steve来说发生这种情况足够他惊慌的了，Barnes悄悄在他耳边说别慌，接着演，他一边按照情节把身体向上贴，一边偷偷探出一只手在被子里握住了Steve硬挺，他轻轻发出呻吟，手里快速的动作着，在导演喊Cut的时候一股炙热的液体射进了Barnes手心里。

Steve趴在Barnes身上眼睛直愣愣的盯着他，好像不认识了他似的。

导演以为他俩还没出戏便没管他们，其他工作人员也陆续收拾器材走了。

待所有人都离开后，Steve才慢慢掀开被子，穿好衣服，给Barnes拿来几张纸巾，Barnes受不了这诡异的气氛，Steve从他释放在他手里之后到现在都没跟他说过一句话。他心里不是滋味的擦了擦手。

“你刚才….”Steve顿了一下，“看起来和平时不一样。”  
Barnes楞了一下，不一样？几个意思？  
“嗯…就是….你很好看。”  
艹，听不懂，老子一直很好看啊。  
Steve想把自己的舌头拽出来捋直了再放回去好把他心里想说的话正确的说出来。刚才拍戏出状况Barnes对他施以援“手”，没让他在那么多人面前丢脸，他想感谢他，但是除了感谢之外他还想说点别的，比如他觉得Barnes躺在那里美得无与伦比，他想和戏里的角色对Barnes干同样的事。但这很失礼，毕竟只是Rogue和Jimmy不是Rogers和James。  
“没什么，”Steve甩了甩脑袋，“那个，今天，谢谢你。”  
然后给Barnes来了个九十度日式大鞠躬，时长15秒，而后一溜烟跑没影了。  
Barnes看着他一骑绝尘的背景，你小子几个意思啊，喂。不喜欢我就不喜欢我呗，犯得着溜那么快么。

06

导演心满意足的坐在椅子里看着摄影机里的画面，Steve越来越娴熟了，谁说这个金发大个子不能演爱情片谁他么眼瞎，瞧这眼神跟带电似的，金球影帝Barnes都有点招架不住连续7次说错台词了。Steve丝毫没有因为金球影帝大失水准对其进行打击嘲笑反而一遍遍耐心的和他对戏，眼里漾满了爱意。

对不起，大哥，您能别那样看我了嘛，我肖想你是我不对，您再这么看我，我台词都念不下去了。能别这么惩罚我嘛。

车震戏可不好拍，空间狭小，机位有限，演员缩在里面施展不开相当憋屈，Steve的眼神跟小火苗似的烫在Barnes的胸膛上。亲吻带着灼热的热度印在他心口，他张开双腿让Steve卡进去，手伸上去拉住车顶棚上的拉手，Steve一手扶着他的腰一手摸着他的后背，脸凑到他耳边，带着低低的喘息，说着台词，Jimmy, 我爱你，上帝，我爱你，James。

What！？

Barnes又炸了。

Steve刚刚说什么。他是不是说了James我爱你。

Steve显然并没有意识到自己说错了台词。在一声James脱口而出之后，他说了一连串的James….

这段收音效果不好后期得补配音，导演没有在意，只专注的盯着画面，Barnes恍恍惚惚的听导演喊了CUT。

这次所有人员散去后Barnes默默穿好衣服没有理睬Steve径直独自回了酒店。  
Steve看着Barnes离去的背影，心中难过的像被几百头小象踩过，他果然不喜欢我。

07

小森林野战。

导演快被两个主演气疯了。

“你们的手是长在对方身上的吗?需要对方教才知道应该放在哪里吗？”

“Barnes，你是奔放浪荡的Jimmy，你这跟打棒球一样的姿势够奔放够浪吗，Rogers, 你是热情单纯的Rogue，你的热情在哪里都被露水浇灭了吗？Rogue很单纯，野战对他是一种冒险，Barnes，你的Jimmy要引导他，引导他享受这种冒险。你们俩刚才那是什么，小学生放学回家荡秋千吗？”

额….

两个人各怀心思。

再来一次。

NG.  
NG.  
NG.  
NG.  
…….

今天不拍了。导演扔掉了手中的剧本。

08

虽然追男神无望但是戏是自己接的总不能让制片方失望。秉着善始善终的敬业原则Barnes敲开Steve的房门发现对方正在看自己的影片。

那是Barnes去年获奖的影片。

Steve看了一眼电影画面欲盖弥彰的说，“你演的真好。”

Barnes看着荧幕上的自己，正含着一眶热泪 和女主角依依惜别，没接话，他是来谈正事的。

“Steve，”要在男神面前顺利说出这话可真需要点演技，“你不喜欢我没关系，但是别影响工作好吗？我承认我的状态也不太好，我会努力调整，毕竟…和你演这种戏本来就是我的一大挑战。”

Steve声音里带上了内疚，“抱歉，我没什么经验连累你了，我听Sam说你主动愿意带我的时候我真的很高兴，这段时间也承蒙你照顾，之前…那场戏我还那么不专业，没你我就没脸见人了。”

Barnes愣了一下，Steve好像误会了什么。

“明天我一定好好演完那场戏，最后一次，不留遗憾。”这肯定是最后一次了，Steve心想，Barnes不会再跟他合作了，忍住那份心中痛，他是个演员，别在喜欢的人面前丢人，虽然丢的人已经够多的了。

“我…我不是嫌弃你演技不好。”Barnes咬着嘴唇，“我是觉得我们不能让私人感情影响工作。”

Steve苦笑了一下，“抱歉，就是，你知道，我真的有点控制不住喜欢你的那种心情，我就是…我干嘛老给自己找借口，对，我不够专业，我一定….”

“等等，”Barnes怀疑自己耳鸣了，“刚才的话你再说一遍？”

“我不够专业？”

“不是，前面那句…”

“我给自己找借口？”

“不对，再前面”

“我控制不住喜欢你…”Steve不好意思的低下头。

“你喜欢我？”

“恩。”Steve素来诚实，喜欢就是喜欢，就算被拒绝了也丝毫不会影响他的喜欢。

“什么时候的事啊？我怎么不知道啊。”Barnes突然提高了嗓门，这么重要的事他居然一无所知还以为Steve讨厌他。

“大概…是你带我去酒吧喝酒吧，也不对,”Steve 细细想了想，“可能是我们一见面？” Steve也说不上来什么时候喜欢上Barnes的，好像见面后自然而然就喜欢上了，以至于拍第二场床戏的时候他过多带入私人情感搞出了那样尴尬的场面。

“你告白能不能认真点？”

“我真的喜欢你。”

“那你知道我喜欢你多久了吗？”

“你喜欢我？”Steve一脸不可置信。

“我喜欢你好多年了好吗，你出道拍的痔疮药广告我都搜集了。”

额，好吧，早年黑历史，Steve红了红脸。

Steve和Barnes就这么随随便便简单到奇葩的把告白这事给解决了。当晚他们睡在一个被窝里深刻的探讨了一下第二天的野战。

Barnes建议了好几种高难度体位但鉴于导演叫他不要过于异想天开都被否了。

一夜过去两位主演脱胎换骨似的火花四溅的表演终于让这部乱七八糟的剧情GV圆满杀青。

09

片子上映最大的热点毫无意外是Steve的遛鸟片段以及那几场床戏。

媒体不亦乐乎的试图从各角度量出Steve准确的Size。Steve有没有演技已经不重要了，Steve有大鸟。这足够做一段时间的谈资了。虽然剧情烂的让人怀疑Barnes在拍反讽喜剧，但是上帝，汤不热已经被那五场床戏炸的不能呼吸了。几个月连续热搜第一。

“Stevie，”Barnes从浴室里探出半个头来，“快来，水要凉啦。”

Barnes才不介意这片子带来的两极反应，曝光度话题度足够让这片子回本加大赚了，他对得起制片方，最最重要的是他终于不用坐在家里看着Steve的电影打飞机了。

“Hey，Buck，”Steve只穿了一条健美短裤，完美的包裹着那个在电影里无数人见证过的大家伙，带着一脸羞涩又幸福的笑容走进浴室，“等着急了吧？”

“别废话，快点操我。”

“上帝，你以前没这么粗鲁的。”  
\---END---


End file.
